


Sandy's Daemons

by miserableandmagical



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-07 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserableandmagical/pseuds/miserableandmagical
Summary: When Sandy's daemon settled, everyone had made their assumptions and it had only gotten worse. What happens when Sandy and his daemon go missing?





	1. Chapter 1

Sandy kept to himself most of the time. It helped that people tended to avoid him. At work, in town, anywhere he went in fact. Everyone else had daemons that were native to the island, maybe a few exotic animals, but even they weren’t as strange as his two-toed sloth that was currently clung to his back, asleep. 

No one had known what to do when his daemon had settled and no one on the island knew what to make off her. Sloths meant lazy, therefore Sandy must be lazy. Sandy had felt a little sad when she had settled, only because he knew what other people would think. She’d been upset at first. She kept trying to change when they were alone, but after a while, Sandy told her to stop. He loved her in this form and it didn’t matter what other people thought. 

They learnt to deal with the looks, the jeers and the objects chucked at them. It was just a part of life for them. They didn't expect it to change any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy has been surprised that first morning to see a sloth eating breakfast and pointing out his officer's mistakes on a report. He’d long ago rejected the notion that stereotypes about a person's daemons meant anything. But sloths were rare, and certainly not what he expected on an island full of dogs, cats, badgers, foxes and birds. There were a couple of horses, but a sloth still stood out as unusual.   
Although he and Tosh weren’t from Shetland the fact that he had a basset hound and she had a tabby cat meant that people were more willing to talk to them than the island native. And his sloth.   
It took him a few months to get used to the sloth. Tosh just took it in her stride, she had grown up by a zoo and was used people with exotic daemons. She even took to talking directly to the sloth at times. The first time had taken them all by surprise, and Jimmy was ready to revive Sandy when the man shrugged and turned back to his work. His sloth hid under his desk for the rest of the day and Tosh just asked Sandy her question. 

The second time the sloth hid and Sandy answered for it.

The third time the sloth watched Tosh and poked Sandy.

The fourth time it threw a pen at Tosh. In the sloth’s defence, Tosh had asked it to pass her a pen. And it wasn’t like it had happened at any real speed. Luckily for all Tosh had just laughed and taken to having the sloth pass her things move. It Was an arrangement that Sandy and his daemon didn’t seem to mind, so Jimmy stayed out of it. 

What he didn’t stay out of was the way the islanders treated Sandy for having a sloth daemon. As much as Sandy wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Had to finish up with uni andsome other stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t often that a big investigation took place on Shetland. They mostly dealt with domestic instances, missing livestock and drunken brawls. No one in the office minded that much. For Sandy and Billy, they’d grown up on the islands and were used to it. For Jimmy and Tosh it was a nice change of pace from being in a big city. It also meant that Jimmy took part in patrols when they were an officer down.   
That’s what he was doing with Sandy when a brawl sprawled out of a pub. It wasn’t anything too serious, as both participants were too drunk to do much damage, and their friends were already pulling them apart. Jimmy and Sandy jogged over and stepped in. Jimmy’s group headed home the moment he stepped in. Whereas Sandy’s started up with insulting Sandy’s daemon.   
Sandy watched as the group of drunk men started up with the insults and just tuned them out. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard them and he doubted it would be the last. He was just going to focus on keeping them from going after the other group. It was going fine till another group of drunks stumbled out.   
Jimmy wasn’t sure when they’d gone from de-escalating the situation to arresting four men. He finished taking his statement from the landlord and turned back to see how the other officers were getting on. Sandy was standing off too the side finishing up a call with the on-duty sergeant.   
“I thought you were interviewing witnesses.”  
“They won’t talk to me.”   
“Why?” Jimmy returned Sandy’s look of confusion with one of his own. A sloth’s head appeared and gave Jimmy a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the wait. Uni caught up with me.


End file.
